And So It Began
by me-ninjakitty
Summary: Just a Bulma and Vegeta get together.


And So It Began.

By meninjakitty  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

# seen from Bulma's point of view #

I sat there and watched Yamcha leave. Once we would have been shouting farewell and I love you to each other when he left but now it was an effort to watch him leave. The passion was no longer there, I don't know when it ended but it had. I guess we've fallen into a pattern. He comes over, we argue about some girl he flirted with then we argue about some guy I checked out, he sulks, I sulk, then we have dinner, then we watch tv and then he leaves. I don't know where it went wrong but I'm no longer happy.

Mother insists that we wait for Vegeta before we start dinner. That arrogant bastard always makes us wait. I wish daddy never made him the GR all he does is train. I sit there strumming my fingers on the table. After ten minutes he comes strutting in like a Greek God. No shirt, only training shorts. His olive skin glistens with sweat, while scars show the stories of his victories. His dark onyx eyes brooding as he sits down across from me. I long to trace my fingers along those scars. Learn their stories, feel their pain.  
I hear a grunt, drawing me out of my daydream. I look at his eyes daring to make contact. He glares at me, giving me an unspoken warning to stop.

I couldn't help myself today. I just had to piss Yamcha off. I didn't want him to come over; I had better things to do. I just couldn't be bothered calling him or perhaps I was too busy working on Vegeta's new play toys. Anyway I told him that I had dreamt of Vegeta again. I described how gentle Vegeta was, how passionate and animalistic he was as he made love to me. Yamcha blew his top; I have never heard such language come from his mouth, such hatred. I was enjoying pissing Yamcha off. I couldn't stop myself. I only stopped when he stormed out, slamming and breaking my door that led to my lab. I suddenly heard a chuckling from behind me. I spun around to glare at my unwanted visitor but no one was there. I knew that Vegeta had heard the whole argument; I knew that he knew it all.

I hadn't seen either Vegeta or Yamcha for a week. I was partially relieved, as I felt unable to face either of them. I managed to bury myself in my work, forgetting that the outside world existed.  
Later into the night I felt someone enter my lab. I chose to ignore them because I figured it was daddy's cat. I felt a cool breeze of someone breathing on the back on my neck.  
I froze! Who was it?  
"Still dreaming about me?"  
VEGETA! He came closer, his body heat radiating out onto me.  
"Well Woman?"  
I swallowed aloud, figuring out if it was safe to give an honest answer. I felt Vegeta draw even closer. My senses ablaze with his nearness.  
"Speechless? That's got to be a first."  
I was stuck. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I heard him sniff, sucking in the air around us.  
"Your wet."  
I realised he was right. I felt a familiar moistness between my thighs. I realised that I was breathing harder too.  
Vegeta moved in and started to kiss my neck, I couldn't help but lean in closer. His left hand slid down into my skirt and into my bra. The tips of his fingers found my nipples causing an electric sensation to ripple through my body. His kisses moved their way to my mouth. I let my eyes flutter closed and let myself slip into this newfound pleasure. My hands gripped his neck and head, drawing him closer. I didn't want to let go afraid that the kiss would end. Vegeta moved and pick my up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He sat me down on one of my workbenches. His hands slipped down to the hem of my shirt; pulling away from the kiss he lifted it above my head.  
Swiftly he drew back in for another kiss, his tongue tasted my mouth. His hands moved my back to unclasp my bra. As soon as my breasts were free both hands found a breast each. His strong hands gripped my breasts firmly slowly releasing their grasp and then firming again. I let my hands explore his beautifully sculptured chest, tracing my fingertips along the scars. He moved his mouth down to my left breast, his tongue teasing my nipple. I couldn't help but take in a sharp breath as new pleasurable sensations stormed through my body. Gently he bit my nipple and started to suck. I gripped his shoulders as I let the sensation run through me, wave after wave of pleasure ran through me.  
He moved his efforts to my right breast. Again these new sensations overwhelmed me. His right hand slid below my skirt and up my sensitive thigh. His fingers found what they were looking for. Through my panties I could feel them rubbing my clit.  
I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted him. I needed him within me. I roughly broke him away from my breast and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I let my hands more down to his shorts gripping the hem and I pulled them down. My hands found his member. It stood proudly erect. I stroked it gently at first, feeling its length and girth. Slowly I strengthen my grip and started to pull harder.  
He stopped the kiss and his fingers were removed as he supported himself on the bench. I let myself work my magic on his cock. Stroking it slowly and hard, then fast and gently.  
"Stop," he commanded.  
Surprised I looked at him, had I done something wrong?  
He looked at me with his brooding eyes. His hands moved to the hem of my skirt and tugged down. My panties were the only thing left on, but that was soon removed by a quick and sharp rip from Vegeta. He positioned himself then quickly thrusted himself into me. The size and his pace drove me wild. I clung to his shoulders to keep up with him. My body was alive with mind numbing pleasure, as Vegeta increased the pace. I came but he still moved faster. I dug my finely polished nails into his shoulders causing blood to seep out. The thrusts because harder and more desperate. I couldn't help but moan his name. With one last hard thrust I felt him cum within me. Both of us were panting and clinging to each other. Slowly I pulled back and leaned up to kiss him. Tenderly and gently our lips met. I felt him lift me up and made his way out of the lab and to his room. I curled into him after he laid us down onto his bed. Sleep over took us quickly.

After that I couldn't go back to Yamcha. Not ever, I had found the passion I had lost in Vegeta. I would never look at another man, let alone touch another man while Vegeta was around.


End file.
